Rosas blancas
by Maiev-S
Summary: Se acercaba el día de la madre y a él se le acababa el tiempo, era difícil buscar algo para darle, porque Jean-Jacques no quería cualquier regalo. Quería el regalo perfecto para la mamá más bonita y perfecta del mundo, la suya.[JJ][Fluff][No Ships][Drabble]


**Rosas blancas**

El pequeño de cumplidos siete años ya había buscado en muchos lugares. Se acercaba el día de la madre — justo al siguiente día — y a él se le acababa el tiempo, era difícil buscar algo para darle, porque Jean-Jacques no quería cualquier regalo. Quería el regalo perfecto para la mamá más bonita y perfecta del mundo, la suya.

Había ahorrado de su mesada del día en la escuela, dejado de comer sus chocolates más ricos después del receso por varios días y creía tener suficiente para comprarle algo digno de ella, pero no había tenido suerte. Solo le quedaba recorrer las vitrinas de un centro comercial, así que lo hizo. Vio zapatos, bolsos, collares, ropa bonita...Todo eso ya lo tenía mamá. Podría darle algo dulce, pero eso les regalaban todos los demás a sus mamás. Él quería ser especial. Salió del centro comercial mirando su dinero y encontró un puesto de flores a las afueras. Amarillas, rojas, rosadas, blancas, muchos colores y de todas las formas.

La vendedora notó que el niño se había quedado embelesado mirando su puesto, y se decidió a hablarle

— ¿Flores, niño? Son baratas, y muy bonitas.

— Uh...Uhm...— Jean-Jacques abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero empezaron a temblarle los labios justo cuando quiso hablar

— ¿Niño? — Preguntó la dueña del puesto, al ver tan extraña reacción.

Jean-Jacques miró a los lados y abrió la boca tomando una gran bocanada de aire, tragándosela completa y soltando todo de golpe cuando tuvo el valor de hablar.

— Quierolarosamasbonitaquetenga

— ¿Disculpa? No te entendí

— A...Ah... Q-que quiero la...La flor más bonita que t-tenga...Es que...Es para mi mamá... ¡Debe ser tan hermosa como ella!

La vendedora le sonrió y preguntó cuánto tenía. Él le mostró orgulloso sus monedas, muchas monedas.

— Con eso puedes darle algo bonito. Mira estas...Representan pureza y amor sincero, y se ve que tú quieres mucho a tu mamá. — le dijo señalándole las rosas blancas.

— ¿Crees que le gusten? ¡Quiero que le gusten mucho!

— Seguramente, niño.

— Entonces deme esas por favor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al levantarse, Jean-Jacques se apresuró a correr a la cama de su madre, pero ya no estaba ahí.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó por los pasillos, bajando las escaleras y despertando a sus hermanitos más pequeños hasta llegar a la cocina, donde estaba su padre haciendo el desayuno y su madre en una silla esperándolo.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó Jean-Jacques corriendo a abrazar a su mamá con fuerza — ¡Feliz día mamá! ¡Eres la más bonita del mundo! Y esto es para que... ¿Uh? ¡Ahh! - gritó mirándose las manos vacías con horror — ¡Ya vengo mamá! Olvidé mi regalo.

— Gracias mi pequeño — Dijo Nathalie acariciando su cabecita cuando le rodearon los brazos de su hijo, confundida cuando se separó corriendo escaleras arriba — ¡Ten cuidado! — Le dijo para verlo aparecer momentos después con algo en la mano.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Te encontré el mejor regalo de todos! — Comentó alargando las sílabas de la última palabra — Mira, es para ti. ¡Son rosas blancas, la señorita me dijo que son tan bonitas como mi mamá! ¡Me dijo que las flores hablan! Y estas son las mías.

Jean-Jacques le dio el ramo de rosas blancas a su madre y ella le sonrió a su pequeño.

— ¡Y yo quería decirte que te puedo querer mucho mucho mucho! ¡Mamá te quiero mucho! ¡Y te voy a querer muchísimo toda la vida! — Le habló emocionado, arrastrando las 'o's en la palabra 'toda' — ¡Eres la mamá más bonita del mundo! — El niño volvió a abrazar a su madre que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y él hizo lo propio con sus bracitos.

— Gracias cariño — Ella le dio un beso en la punta de la cabeza y le acarició el cabello — yo también te voy a querer mucho ¡mucho!, toda la vida.

— Mamá te cuidaré siempre, ¡siempre!

* * *

 **A/N: JJ es un niño bueno. ¡Feliz día de la madre!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ^-^**


End file.
